Pirates of the Carribbean 2: Sparrow's Reveng
by orligurllchicki
Summary: UPDATE Jack and Will give Norrington what he deserves!1! Rating may go up in l8ter chapters, plz tell me if u think so! My first story, read n review!1! Chp 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Dislcamer: I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ so don't sue! And I got my older sister to grammar check this story, so it's all fixed! This is my first fic so be nice, plz! Read and review, plz! 

Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner were on the _Black Pearl_. Jack leaned over the edge of ship and said to Will, "do you want to hunt some treasure, savvy?" 

Will turned around and smiled. He loved it when Jack came up with ideas. 

"Sounds cool," he said laying a hand on his hip. He gave the other priate a smile. Jack and Will called to the guy in the sails to turn east. 

The captain knew an island where it was told that there were many beautiful girls and lots of loot. Jack liked treasure and he liked beautiful girls. 

"Hey, Will," he yelled. Will turned around to face him. "Could you throw me the rum, savvy?" Will threw him a bottle and Jack drank it all in a big gulp. He loved rum but he loved treassure more. 

Will felt the breeze in his hair and thought he was king of the whole sea, because there were no other ships that could shadow the _Pearl_. Will was thankful to Jack because Jack did what he could to make Will happy ; whether it was sharing a bed or givng him rum Will knew Jack cared about him. That's why Will had left Port Royal. 

He owed that much to Jack. Jack was going to teach him to be a pirate, the best priate in the Spanish Main. Will had accepted that he would always be a pirate and had left Elizabeth at home. She had complained, but Will had insisted she stay behind, saying he had to "find himself on the sea." 

Jack watched Will deep in thought, wondering what he was thinking. "Will, what are you thinking about love," he asked. He closed the distance between them with a long step and gave his frend a hug. Jack liked hugging Will. 

** 

"So what are we going to do," asked Will. Jack grinned and said, "we're going to rob Port Royal, and we're goingto rape Norrinton because he deserves it." 

"Yeah, he does," Will said. "And he's so uptight... like he's got a tree trunk up his behind," Will giggled. "We'll help him loosen up and steal the governors wig because he's so ugly, old, and stupid." 

"And you can rob your own shop because Mr. Brown is so drunk and dumb. He deserves it, too," Jack said evilly. "And I'll rape Elizabeth because she didn't do me on the island with the rum. Hmmhahmm... really bad eggs..." 

Will grinned. He loved it when Jack sang the pirate song. He couldn't wait to be a pirate just like his father and rape the Commodore. And maybe the shaver man (a/n:i cant remeber his name, sorlz!) too, for good measure. Yes, the day was looking up, and Will just couldn't wait. 

"Cut down the little triangular sails, so they won't drag us down," Will told Gibbs, thus making the ship go faster. 


	2. chapter2

At the same time Port Royal was really quiet. It was nice and peaceful because Governor Swann was the best governor that they had ever had. He was resting at home looking at pictures of his family that he loved with all his heart. Finally he looked up and around and realized it was quiet too quiet.  
  
He wondered were his daughters are. His oldest 1, Elizabeth, had already moved out of the house, but there were for more that he loved just as much. All the time the noise of there laughing made the house noisy, but now there was no noise even said laughing.  
  
"Hm" He thought "they're always up to something. What now?!?!??!" He got up and decide that he would go look for them.  
  
He looked round his house for a sign that his daughters were around " Jezzabele, Jolie, Amber, and Destiny where are you!?!?" he yelled out loud. There was no response from his girls. He called again. "Oh my, where can they be!?!" (a/n: lol, bet you'll never guess!!1lol) Swan searched high and low again but couldn't find them. He began to get reeeeeealllllllly worried. "This is too weird!"  
  
So he sat down at the table and read a book. He liked reading, it took his mind of off things. He read all evening by candlelight. His eyes started to hurt sometime during one o'clock in the morning and he went to bed. His dreams were plagued with pirates.  
  
In his dream he was dressed like a pirate and was fighting a crew of evil, mad men. He was loosing and that bothered him so he tried to wake up but he couldn't and that REALLY bothered him even more. He was so frustrated he missed a hit with his sword and he died. Then he woke up and found that in his fear he had wet the bed. "Oh that is just so GROSS!!!' he screamed and ran to the bathroom where he heard singing. it was the most beautiful singing he had heard and it was coming outside the window.  
  
He opened it and found his for daughters lying in the garden singing. The governor loved his other daughters so much. Elizabeth was good, but the other four were just as good if not better for their unique gifts. There was Jezzabele Worthington-Smythe who had raven hair and moonlit skin. Her hair was lush and soft and had many red streaks adorned through out. She was petit and small and had curves in all the right places. Men adored her emerald eyes and they often matched with the velvet gown she wore. She wore it today to and her hair she put in a fancy bun with small hairs that fell in her eyes green green eyes. People could and would often get lost in them.  
  
Another was Amber Linwë Séregon, his adopted daughter. She runaway from her overbearing, abusive parents to try and start a new life in a new land. Her hair is shadowed colored silver and she wears it down a lot because she gets teased a lot on her pointed ears (A/N: OMG, I wish I had pointed ears lol! ORLI!!!) Her eyes are cerulean blue and change color to match her mood and her rich accent adds to her exotic beauty. Her skin was a wondrous cream color. She only colored with emotion, crimson when she was excited, embarrassed, or breathless her lips were the same. She wore a ring of gold with a red stone that pulsed with life, it was a gift from her great grandmother. Because of this and her unusual traits many thought she was a strange being. Amber was, though she would never admit anything about her being a water elf. She was lying the in the grass singing the song that Swann found pleasant. He noticed how her green cloak was discarded and that her black skirt and maroon blouse were reflecting the sunlight.  
  
Next to her sat Jolie Mariaah le Croix, she resembled her mother in every possible way. She had dark topaz eyes gave even the sunset a run for its money, but it was never a match for the intensity that they held. Here eyes were also large and almond-shaped, perfected by shimmering waves of burnished mahogany hair that fell to her waist. Her pouting lips had her slapping men because they often tried to kiss her lips but she wouldn't let 'em! She was different from the others because her skin wad tanned and she was also very popular and outgoing and spoke many languages of the area. She also really hated upper class life and wished that she could be freer. She was a rebel and enjoyed disobeying her father and doing her own thing. She drank many men under the table and was very strong in her ideas and couldn't be swayed.  
  
The last of his daughters, also the least old was Destiny Elyse Valentine. Destiny was a loner and had very few friends. (A/N: TIFFA! DIS IS YOU GURL!) She as special in this way because she isn't from the Caribbean but really from the future and had transported into a bar of the time period. In her other world, Destiny was tough and dated many boys but never made commitments. The wench at the bar gave her old clothes and a pistol to fend off the men that wanted to touch her curvy body and straw colored hair. They never wanted her mind, and she often threatened to beat them up. Swann had taken her in because she had seemed to so nice and pretty and defenseless. He had learned l8ter that she wasn't at all the truth, but he had learned to love her so it didn't matter to him.  
  
Anyway the girls were lying around a large pine tree that was growing in the yard. They were talking about nothing and all looked very tired and Jesabelle looked very drunk! 'Where were you!!!' Yelled Swann at them.  
  
'Daddy!' Ambarr cried. 'They made me go to the tavern and drink ale and then destiny ordered and grog!'  
  
Destiny frowned and lightly hit her sister. 'NOT TRUE!!!' she yelled at her father. It had been mead.  
  
Swan sighed and went back in the house. He didn't enjoy it when his girls drunk rum and grog. In fact it bothered him to no end that they really could he and he wondered what type of punishment would be most appropriate for their crimes. He sat on his bed after getting changed and heaved a long sigh and waited for afternoon to come before he left the home and went to see on Elizabeth. He found her sitting in her home above the smith's sulking like she did as of late.  
  
The governor hugged her close and rocked her back and forth like he did when she was a baby in the crib and he could hold her in his arms and coo at her. He missed those days but knew that she was a woman and should have grown up by now. If she hadn't then there was something wrong. He didn't like to think his daughter was strange and believed that she had grown up and matured enough to be considered an adult and handle her own feelings  
  
'I miss Jack and Will.' she sighed.  
  
'The pirates?' remarked Swann.  
  
"Mmmmm. They were both very sexy and very kind.' she said. "They knew me."  
  
Swann thought hard and long.his daughter liked the pirate life? Then why on earth hadn't she gone with them?  
  
***  
  
Meantime on the Pearl, Jack and Will were hugging each other beneath a sunset on deck. 'Hey Will' said Jack to Will. Will mumbled a response and went back to kissing the bear shoulder that jack had shown him. Jack moaned in pleasure and didn't talk to will for the rest of the evening. He was to wrapped up in the nice sensations will was ivoking throughout his body. He stroked will's thigh and Will moaned in response to his ministrations. No one made love to him the way jack did no one touched him the way jack did.  
  
'Your very sexy' growled Will biting at jack's ear and shoving his tongue into it. He then removed jack's shirts an d pants leaving him naked. He pushed him on the bed and kissed him. Jack cried out in lust and plunged himself into Will. 'Your so tight, luv! Commented Jack. Will licked his lips and flicked his tongue over them. 'I know' he said.  
  
Jack continued to thrust until both he and will came at the same time and the joys of ecstasy rolled over them both as they felt the breeze on their face and the salt spray in their eyes. Will's chocolate hair fanned over the pillow as Jack tried to reapply his smudged eyeliner. 'I love you' said Will absently turning naked on his side. Jack shrugged and rubbed his eye with his finger. 'I know,' he gave a crooked grin.  
  
'Wanna get some rum and sing the pirate song?' asked Will, trying to get his lover's attention.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, mate.' 


End file.
